


Oh captain, my captain

by UpsideDownSinner



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Eye Trauma, F/M, Gore, Kidnapped, Obsession, Other, Willing, im sorry lmao, this is self insert as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownSinner/pseuds/UpsideDownSinner
Summary: Captain America brutalizes a captive person.





	Oh captain, my captain

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more added when i have a break from school!

“No, please! Please, Captain! Wait!” Eve choked, straining to reach out towards the retreating figure on the edge of their darkening vision. In response, the figure turned back towards them. A sickening splat echoed in the stone walls of their cell as spit from the person splattered across their face. The fluid dribbled down their face, rolling off their lips and onto their tongue. The clatter of the cell door rang out as they slid back down onto the frigid stone floor, their body unable to stay tense. The ache of the floor was nothing compared to the torment of the bruises and breaks throughout their small, frail form. The exertion of staying awake was too much, and Eve felt the world slip away as they fell into a dreamless unconsciousness.  
“I said UP,” Rogers roared, delivering another swift boot to the face of the paltry mass of bones before him. They awoke with a start and scrambled to get their balance as they clambered to their knees in front of Rogers. The skin on their knees left streaks of blood behind as they slid across the floor.  
“Pathetic.” Rogers grabbed them roughly by a handful of long, matted black hair. He turned their face side to side, examining the damage he had inflicted last time. Eve shivered at the touch, leaning ever so slightly into it. “You’re not so useful when you’re ugly,” Rogers jabbed. “Perhaps it’s time to get rid of you, eh?” With a swift jerk, he tossed Eve to the side. They were thrown off-balance, their face connecting with the wall of their cell in an abrupt end to their fall. They were immediately back in front of Rogers. They looked up at him, waiting for the next deed from Rogers with barely-concealed excitement. “Your willfulness disgusts me, I hope you know that.” Their eyes only widened with expectation. Something was different, they could feel it.  
Rogers’ face contorted, revulsion rising in his throat as he took in the image of the useless creature cowering before him. Rogers fingers wrapped all the way around their tiny throat as he lifted them off the ground. They sputtered, their hands grasping desperately at the hand which suspended them. Rogers shoved them into the wall of stone again, this time Eve’s head smacked backwards into the stone and they reeled from the impact. The world tilted as they stepped forward on shaking legs, their vision too blurred to be able to locate the direction Rogers was in at the moment. Rogers could tell there was fight in the vile bitch, and that only incited his fury more. Rogers grabbed their upper arm, shoving them fully upright. They still stood over a foot lower than him, even at their near-erect stance. Blood trickled down Eve’s temple. Rogers let his eye be drawn by the path it took, he followed it as it slid down their cheek and pooled into an eager to fall droplet at the bottom of their jawline.  
“C-Captain… Sir, it’s so good to see you… again.” Eve struggled around the words, which flowed out as though they were in a dream. Rogers searched their cloudy eyes, which couldn’t seem to meet his gaze for more than a few seconds before wandering away, then back again. As their cognizance of their situation and surrounding wavered, so did their body. Overwhelmed with a need to get them away from himself, Rogers shoved a palm into their shoulder, putting enough of his weight into the gesture to throw Eve down next to the cell bars. Eve managed to come back up from the unforgiving floor on a hand. Their arm faltered as they attempted to get back to their feet, and they crumpled back down again. The depraved lewdness of their eyes fluttering at Rogers as he strolled over to them almost gave him a flutter of hesitance. They were exhausted, but adrenaline kept them attentive to Rogers for now. Rogers took this as a reassurance that this wasn’t really a man at all, nor a woman at that. He had yet to feel even a sliver of guilt in the time Eve had spent in a Hydra cell. They had only ever been a thing to him. After he was done with them this time, he would likely never give them another thought. The queer obsession Eve still showed for him was not altogether unpleasant for Rogers to watch as he watched them struggle once more to stand up in front of him. Eve fell, just as before, onto their back before him. It made him nauseous to see such dedication from a broken thing, but also filled him with a warm thrill he hadn’t experienced before. He kneeled in front of them, reaching out for a coil of rope he had left just outside the bars of the cell. Eve tried to turn to look at the action, but was met with the swift strike of the back of Rogers’ hand as punishment. Blood splattered onto Roger’s suit as Eve cried out in pain.  
“How dare you?” He growled, grabbing their hair with his free hand. “You spoil my clothing?” He asked, slamming Eve’s head into the ground. Eve moaned, then mumbled an apology as best as they could, cut short midway with a strangled wheeze as Rogers shoved his knee into their ribcage. He pinned them down to the floor with his weight as their lungs flailed wildly for air. He pulled their hands through the bars, and tied them together on the other side. He leaned back onto his other leg, straddling them now and allowing Eve to sputter, expelling the air that had been trapped in them, desperately seeking the oxygen they had been lacking for what seemed like hours. Rogers pushed his thumb into Eve’s mouth with a lack of grace, causing them to whine and cough harder. He grabbed hold of their bottom jaw, his fingers beneath their head, and thumb placed squarely inside their mouth. He did not fear that Eve would bite down, and even if they were to try their punishment would more than make up for the transgression. Spit dribbled down the side of their face, dripping onto their shoulder, but Rogers paid no mind. Rogers lifted up his other hand, putting his thumb gently underneath Eve’s eye. He rubbed back and forth, pulling their eyelid gently down. He pressed his thumb upward a bit until it was ever so slightly touching the wet, soft resistance of Eve’s eyeball itself. Eve’s eyes wheeled in their head, their body thrashing under Rogers, their wails echoing through the empty room. Their struggles only brought more harm, as the rough material scraped against the surface of their eye with each flail. Rogers pressed gently, watching how the eye reacted as it was prodded. Eve’s flailing subsided as they slid into a quiet sob, careful not to close their teeth on the intrusion in their mouth. Rogers tensed, then pressed hard into their eye. The orb itself caved in quickly, the smooth white of the sclera giving way to the brown interior. As he moved his thumb in a small circle, observing the resistance of the perverse substances within their eye, Eve’s lens slid away from the mess in the hole, followed with a small gush of aqueous humor. The lens slid down onto their cheek and rested there. The tendons which previously worked to direct Eve’s eye throbbed and whirred in the socket, pulling what was still attached around in a wet, syrupy display. Eve let out a low whimper, a sound so devoid of hope Rogers wasn’t sure he had heard anything like it before. Rogers Leaned back onto his heels, then stood up, towering above the shivering mess at his feet.


End file.
